Talk:Season 5/@comment-99.71.209.164-20140609171023
THEORIES READ IT’S IMPORTANT!!! Mona's motive to be A makes 0 sense. Why: She said she did it because the Liars stole Hanna. Well when the Liars, first got A at the funeral they weren’t friends. They had just spoken to each other in a year or two, if I’m correct. So basically, Mona would’ve had to start being A that exact day of the funeral. Fishy, much. I think so. When you have a chance rewatch the pilot episode. There are a lot of clues I picked up on. 1. The petunia pig thing. In the first scene, they’re drinking whatever. They fall asleep and they wake up. The pig is no longer there. Did it walk away? I’m not in film, so I don’t know, but wouldn’t they leave it there? In another scene, Byron and Ella are unpacking boxes and they say, “she never goes anywhere without the pig”. So maybe she went somewhere we didn’t see. Just a thought. They moved it for a reason. 2. Aria drops Mike off at lacrosse. Whatever. The clock says 4:15. The clock in the bar says 5:05. How did it take 50 minutes to get from the practice to the bar. The way the spacing is, it should’ve taken her 10 minutes minimum. They also zoomed in on the clock, so it was impossible not to catch it. They also did this for a reason. Where did she go? Why did it take her so long to go there? Why, I do not know. 3. We find out that Wren is a student. So it is impossible for him to be old enough to have all these degrees!!! It also doesn’t fit with Melissa saying she graduated with both him and Wilden in 1996 and Wilden’s a detective and stuff. The timeline is just all over the place. 4. OK, so another thing. Hanna has just gotten out of the police station for stealing. Literally, seconds! Aria says to Spencer, “Hanna has been taken to the station, do you think she’ll tell the Jenna thing?”, right then Hanna comes up from behind and says “we swore we’d never tell” yada yada yada. Now, how would Aria know she was taken to the police station? Honestly, with the timing there is no way she could’ve known. Go back and watch it. 5. Ella says she saw Hanna’s funeral dress, yet we never see her at the actual funeral…creepy. All the other parents are there, yet Aria gets a text in the middle of it from Ella. Why wasn’t she there? If you lost, your best friend wouldn’t your parents be there, supporting you. Just stuck out to me. Why would she text her if she was there? Again, re watch that moment. 6. Jenna gives a speech at the memorial. For what? If she just came to town, why is she giving the speech instead of one of the Liars? This again makes no sense. If you don’t know someone, you will not give a speech at the memorial. Never. I honestly think that’s disrespectful. That’s just me. She also says in the speech she knew Ali her whole life. She knows more than what’s going on. REPLY REPLY REPLY